The Honeymoon
by Kelly2727
Summary: Ending sequel to "Family No Matter What" and "Always a Team". This won't be any long than 2 chapter i don't think so enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ending Sequel to "Family No Matter What" and "Always a Team" hope you enjoy. Thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 1**

Steve and Kono had arrived in London 3 days ago and hadn't left the honeymoon suite at all, as much as Kono loved it she wanted to go and explore and also have a lovely meal somewhere since they only had a few days left. She had been awake for a while, the sunlight peeking through the half open blinds, turning her head slightly to the body next to her she sighed happily that even after everything they were still together and she had never been happier. Decided to get up and have a look at the wonderful view from their window;

"**OMG STEVE…." **Kono screamed excitedly like a kid on Christmas Day. The scream made Steve startle awake jumping up so fast that he fell out the bed and landed with a thud on the floor which made Kono burst out laughing. Steve glared at her wondering what the heck was going on;

"**Kono why the hell would you scream like that! God I thought something was wrong. Is there something wrong?" **Steve asked suddenly as he pulled himself up and sat on the bed. Kono contained her laughing to speak to him;

"**No there's nothing wrong but look it's been snowing and it looks really thick" **she stated with nothing but excitement. Steve could do nothing but shake his head at his wife how she could be a bad-ass cop one minute and act child like the next. He stood and made his way towards her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and gazed out the window;

"**Did you bring warm clothes with you?" **he asked while turning her in his arms. The look of sheer excitement came over her face while nodding her head so fast it would probably fall off.

Within the hour the two of them where walking hand in hand through the park near their hotel, Kono had never seen anything so beautiful like a picture postcard she wished Hawaii would get snow. Looking up at Steve she noticed he was content, she was too but she wanted to have fun. Steve could feel her watching and turned giving her a raised eyebrow but he caught the mischievous smile and glint in her eyes. Kono stopped to fix her lace or so Steve thought so he just kept walking until he felt something cold and wet hitting the back of his head. He stopped and turned looking straight at Kono who was standing with her hands behind her back and a huge smile on her face, he just shook his head;

"**Did you just throw a snowball at me?" **he asked while rubbing the back of his head slightly mocking hurt.

"**Me! No why would I do that" **Kono said, hands over her heart acting innocent all the while trying to hold back her laughter. Steve just eyed her before bending down and pick up some snow before looking at her straight in the eye.

"**What are you doing" **Kono asked while staring at Steve's hands, she took tiny steps back and looked around her, which for being a member of 5 0 was a mistake as, as soon as she turned her head Steve throw a snowball and caught her right on the front of her chest. She looked at him wide eyed as he just stood there with a huge smile on his face;

"**I love payback" **was all Steve said before bending to get more snow.

"**Oh you will pay alright" **Kono laughed out and before they knew it both of them where in a one on one snowball fight. At least an hour had past when they started this snowball fight but not one of them would give up, Kono was running and laughing at the same time she turned her head for a second and missed her footing, she twisted her ankle and hit the ground with a thud and let out a huge scream. Steve was watching just a short distance off ready to catch her with another snowball when he seen her go down and scream out loud, he was running to her side in an instant;

"**Kono are you ok?" **he asked keeping his panic in check. Kono rubbed her ankle and shock her head;

"**No I think I've twisted my ankle" **she said cursing under her breath. Steve let out a sigh before placing one arm under her knees and the other behind her back;

"**I'll carry you back to the hotel and we can get some ice on it" **he said while lifting her off the ground and head back to the hotel. Kono just nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Back in the hotel room Kono was sitting on the bed with an ice pack over her ankle, it hurt like hell but it would be fine in a few days. If anything she was actually a bit glad that she had fell and twisted her ankle. Steve had order room service for dinner and said he was going to make the room romantic since they couldn't go out to eat. She knew tonight would be the best time to tell him about the surprise she got before she left Hawaii. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the shower turn off, a few minutes later Steve emerged from the bathroom with just a towel wrapped round his waist _"god" _she thought, she would never get fed up of seeing a naked Steve. Steve caught her look and smirked, he glanced at the time and made his way over the bed and hovered about her;

"**We've got about 20mins before the room service will be here" **Steve whispered seductively. Kono just looked at him for a moment before smiling;

"**And what about my ankle" **she said just as seductively back while moving her leg slightly just to prove her point.

"**I'll be gentle" **he replied and before she had a chance to answer back Steve's lips claimed hers.

Not long after they finished round two there was a knock on their door much to Steve's dismay but reluctantly got up, throw on some sweat pants and went to the door. When he came back with dinner Kono was sitting in bed waiting on him with just the sheet wrapped round her, he still doesn't know how he got so lucky.

"**I could really go pickled eggs and jelly" **she blurted out not giving it much thought. Steve just raised an eyebrow. **"What that's what I fancy at the moment" **she said laughing.

"**You'd think you were pregnant with wanting to eat that" **Steve said chuckling and just like that Kono stopped laughing.

**Well there you have chapter 1 but this won't be any longer than 2 chapters I don' think so enjoy. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts, this is the final chapter to this ending sequel, I really hope you have enjoyed my stories as much as I like writing them. Thanks to Jelly Bean Jenna.**

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Hawaii 5 0**

**Chapter 2**

_**"You'd think you were pregnant with wanting to eat that" **__Steve said chuckling and just like that Kono stopped laughing._

The silence that fell between two was deafening you would be able to hear a pin drop if it did. Steve seen Kono tense and stop laughing as soon as the comment had left his mouth;

"**Are you ok? I didn't mean to upset you with that comment" **Steve said gently slightly confused to why she reacted like that. Kono sat in stunned silence looking down at her hands, sure she wanted to tell him tonight but that comment shocked her slightly, deciding now is the best time to tell him she just got on with it;

"**Yeah I'm fine Steve but there's something I need to tell you. I found out before we left Hawaii but I wanted to wait until the right time to tell you" **Kono said swallowing the lump that was in her throat. Steve nodded and took her hand silently telling her to continue;

"**You're going to be a dad again Steve, I'm pregnant" **Kono rushed out closing her eyes and squeezing his hand waiting for his reply. Steve was shocked, excited and nervous all at the same time if that was even possible, Kono had just dropped the bombshell that they are going to have another baby and he doesn't know what to say. He pulls his hand away from her which causes her to open her eyes and look at him with confusion, he stood up pulled on his shirt and boots;

"**I'm just going to get some air" **and before Kono had a chance to reply he left without looking back as he couldn't look at the hurt showing across Kono's face. Kono couldn't believe what had just happened, she had told Steve what she thought was great news for them but he didn't say a thing just got up and left. She was devastated, as what had just happened sunk in she burst into tears not sure what to do. Danny always spoke sense sometimes when it came to Steve, she would call him hopefully he will know what to do or say;

"**Well hello I'm guessing the honeymoon isn't going well or is this just a friendly chat" **Danny said happily speaking into the phone.

"**Danny…" **Kono cried out but that's all she managed to say before the tears took over once more. Danny was speechless on the other end, whatever he expected to get was definitely not this. Kono's tears made him scared of his questions;

"**What is it? Is everything ok? Is it Steve?" **he rushed out his heart beating faster with every question.

"**He…he's…oh god" **Kono was in a right mess and was struggling to get out what she needed to say.

"**Kono take deep breaths to calm down and then tell me what's happened" **Danny said in a calming voice, he had to get her tears under control so he could get her talk. Kono done as Danny asked and managed to get herself together sort of but enough so she could talk to Danny;

"**I told him I was pregnant, that we're going to be parents again and he said nothing, just that he needed some air and then he left and didn't look back" **Kono said as the tears fell again now that she had said it out in the open. Danny was stunned to say the least, he was ecstatic that they would be parents again but it was Steve's actions that he couldn't understand;

"**Well congratulations about the pregnancy, that's just great Kono it really is. But don't worry I'll call Steve and speak to him, see if I can get him to open up at all. But I will say this don't take hi reaction the wrong way, it could be that he's just shocked but he loves you Kono and Ellie and I'm sure he'll love having another baby" **Danny said being honest with her, he knew Steve struggled with emotions at the best of times and he'll do anything to sort this for them. Kono sighed in relief that Danny was going to try and speak to him, that in itself was better than nothing;

"**Ok thanks Danny" **and with that they hung up. Kono lay down on the bed exhausted; she closed her eyes and just hoped that everything would be fine.

Steve couldn't believe he had just walked out with any explanation; he could kick himself for probably making Kono think that he doesn't want another child which is so wrong. He can't wait to be a dad again and to have another child with Kono, he couldn't ask for more. He was just shocked, excited and nervous all at the one time he just couldn't find the words at the exact moment to tell Kono how happy he was at the news, he just froze there was no other answer to it. He decided to give himself 5 more minutes to get his words right to which he would tell Kono the first thing being sorry. He was brought out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing;

"**McGarrett" **he answered in a tone which made him sound un-happy, well he was because someone had interrupted his thoughts.

"**What the hell is wrong with you, I know you're a navy seal but have you get any emotions at all" **Danny practically shouted down the other end which made Steve have to pull the phone away from his ear slightly.

"**What the hell are you shouting and ranting on about Danny" **Steve asked confused to his partner's statement.

"**What am I talking about? Kono has just been on the phone to me crying her eyes out because she just gave you the best news a man could ask for from his wife and you left without a word" **Danny said calming his voice down slightly, he won't get Steve to say anything if he keeps shouting. Steve sighed the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Kono;

"**I just froze Danny, it's not that I don't want another child in fact I can't wait to be a dad again but I don't know I just….**" Steve was unable to finish is sentence as he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

"**You were shocked, excited and nervous all at the one time, yeah I know what that feels like Steve when Rachel told me she was pregnant with Grace but I for one would never have just walked out. You need to go back to that hotel room and say sorry first and then tell Kono everything you just told me. Right now Steve she probably thinks you don't want another child". **Danny was being completely honest with Steve there was no point in hiding anything.

"**Yeah your right thanks Danny" **and with that they both hung up. Sighing and rubbing a hand over his face Steve turned and made his way back to the hotel to explain everything to Kono. When Steve walked back into the hotel room he looked around for Kono as everything was quiet, he walked into the bedroom and there she was fast asleep or so he thought, he leaned against the doorway and just watched her, god he was so lucky to have her and he had been an idiot earlier.

"**I know you're watching me" **Kono said in a quiet voice which made Steve jump slightly, sighing he made his way over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"**I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier, it's not that I don't want another child because I do I really do, I was just shocked, excited and nervous all at the one time if someone can be" **Steve said while looking at her straight in the eyes and grabbing her hand. Kono smiled then nodded;

"**When you left earlier I really thought you didn't want a child and I had no idea what I was going to do. You need to promise me Steve that no matter what, that after everything we've been through that you will never walk out again and we will always talk things through, scary or not" **she said while pulling him down on top of her. Steve just nodded unsure of what to say and gave her a kiss to seal the deal that she just spoke about.

"**Now I think you have some making up to do" **Kono said in a playful but sexy tone and before he could reply she captured his lips with hers. They're honeymoon was far from over.

**Well this is the end I'm afraid, hope you all enjoy it. I'm off now to work on my Rookie Blue sequel but I will be back with more 5 0 stories.**


End file.
